Judea (Herod)
Judea led by Herod the Great is a custom civilization mod by Uighur_Caesar, with contributions from Leugi, DarthKyofu, DMS, TranquilSilence and DJSHenninger. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Judea' The Roman province of Judea, sometimes spelled in its original Latin forms of Iudæa or Iudaea to distinguish it from the geographical region of Judea, incorporated the regions of Judea, Samaria and Idumea, and extended over parts of the former regions of the Hasmonean and Herodian kingdoms of Israel. It was named after Herod Archelaus's Tetrarchy of Judea, but the Roman province encompassed a much larger territory. The name "Judea" was derived from the Kingdom of Judah of the 6th century BCE. The province of Judea was the scene of unrest at its founding in 6 CE during the Census of Quirinius and several wars were fought in its history, known as the Jewish–Roman Wars. The Temple of Jerusalem was destroyed by the Romans in 70 CE as part of the Great Jewish Revolt, resulting in the institution of the Fiscus Judaicus, and after Bar Kokhba's revolt (132–135), the Roman Emperor Hadrian changed the name of the province to Syria Palaestina and Jerusalem to Aelia Capitolina, which certain scholars conclude was an attempt to remove the relationship of the Jewish people to the region. The first intervention of Rome in the region dates from 63 BCE, following the end of the Third Mithridatic War, when Rome made a province of Syria. After the defeat of Mithridates VI of Pontus, Pompey (Pompey the Great) sacked Jerusalem and established Hasmonean prince Hyrcanus II as Ethnarch and High Priest, but he was denied the title of King. A later appointment by Julius Caesar was Antipater the Idumaean, also known as Antipas, as the first Roman Procurator. Herod the Great, Antipater's son, was designated "King of the Jews" by the Roman Senate in 40 BCE. He did not gain military control until 37 BCE. During his reign the last representatives of the Hasmoneans were eliminated, and the great port of Caesarea Maritima was built. He died in 4 BCE, and his kingdom was divided mostly among three of his sons, who became tetrarchs ("rulers of a quarter part", or in this case rather of "thirds"). One of these tetrarchies was Judea corresponding to the territory of the historic Judea, plus Samaria and Idumea. Herod's son Herod Archelaus, ruled Judea so badly that he was dismissed in 6 CE by the Roman emperor Augustus, after an appeal from his own population. Another, Herod Antipas, ruled as tetrarch of Galilee and Perea from 4 BCE to 39 CE, being then dismissed by Caligula. The third tetrarch, Herod's son Philip, ruled over the northeastern part of his father's kingdom. 'Herod the Great' Herod, also known as Herod the Great and Herod I, was a Roman client king of Judea, referred to as the Herodian kingdom. The history of his legacy has polarized opinion, as he is known for his colossal building projects throughout Judea, including his expansion of the Second Temple in Jerusalem (Herod's Temple), the construction of the port at Caesarea Maritima, the fortress at Masada, and Herodium. Vital details of his life are recorded in the works of the 1st century CE Roman–Jewish historian Josephus. Herod also appears in the Christian Gospel of Matthew as the ruler of Judea who orders the Massacre of the Innocents at the time of the birth of Jesus. Despite his successes, including singlehandedly forging a new aristocracy from practically nothing, he still garnered criticism from various historians. His reign polarizes opinion amongst scholars and historians, some viewing his legacy as evidence of success, or a reminder of his tyrannical rule. Upon Herod's death the Romans divided his kingdom among three of his sons and his sister—Archelaus became ethnarch of the tetrarchy of Judea, Herod Antipas became tetrarch of Galilee and Peraea, Philip became tetrarch of territories north and east of the Jordan, and Salome I was given a toparchy including the cities of Jabneh, Ashdod, and Phasaelis. 'Dawn of Man' "May the blessings of God be upon you o great King Herod, builder of the greatest wonders of Judea. After rising to power as king of the Roman province, you embarked on ambitious construction projects and sought the Hellenization of Jewish culture and society. Among the great architectural achievements of your rule was the Second Temple, one of the most revered places of worship in the Jewish religion. Although destroyed, the legacy of this monument and the rest of your elaborate projects will forever remind generations of your reign. Mighty king, the temples have fallen and your subjects need a stern leader to return to greatness. Can you lead restore the monumental glory of your kingdom? Can you establish a rich aristocracy and vanquish your many enemies? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" 'Introduction: '"Has another Wise King come to my court? I am Herod the Great, King of the Jews. You would do well by respecting my rule." 'Defeat: '"So it seems you were the future King of the Jews. If only I could have killed you when I had the chance." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Full Credits List *''DMS, Leugi, DarthKyofu'': Art *''Uighur_Caesar'': Code *''Uighur_Caesar, TranquilSilence'': Design *''DJSHenninger'': UI Model Category:Uighur Caesar Category:Israel Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:All Civilizations Category:Semitic Cultures